1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly attaching a display to a base of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Notebook computers are designed to be more and more convenient and to have structural features to add preferred operational functions.
One type of conventional hinge allows a display of the notebook computer horizontally rotating relative to its base to provide a function to exhibit or to show information on the display located behind the notebook. However, the conventional hinge does not indicate rotational limitations, therefore users may rotate the display too far and hard, unwittingly striking a rotational limit and causing damage to the notebook computer. More damage may also be caused by rotating the conventional hinge to the rotational limit for use and then trying to force the conventional hinge against this to return to normal operations.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.